


Treehouse

by 404ISMISSING



Series: Creepypasta/Marble Hornets Drabbles [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Based off a song, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Blame TikTok, M/M, Post-Marble Hornets (Web Series), Song Lyrics, after au thingy, but you never stop loving him, its impossible to hate Brian Thomas., sure brian thomas stole your pills and gave you a seizure, uhhh song fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404ISMISSING/pseuds/404ISMISSING
Summary: "Do Not Enter's written on the door way!Why can’t everyone just go away?!Except you!You can stay.."What do you think of my treehouse?It's where I sit and talk really loud!Usually,I'm all by myself...I’m the captain but you can be the deputy!I'm really glad you think I'm so funny,I don't think i'm ever gonna let you leave.."Song is Tree house by (sandy) Alex G :)
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Creepypasta/Marble Hornets Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Treehouse

In a small town in Alabama, the oppisete side of Tuscaloosa, Alabama, there was an average sized house that was coated with a baby blue paint that was starting to chip. Inside lived four people, Jay Merrick, Alex Kralie, Tim Wright, and Brian Thomas.  
They were able to get Jay and Brian to the hospital and Tim got news that they survived before he stabbed Alex and killed him.  
After that Jessica was able to get out of Rosswood and that's when they got into the car and left. Never to hear of Tuscaloosa, Alabama again. 

Jessica lived in a different apartment, she had stayed with them to finish her last year in college, online though. But now she was going to nursing school around the area. The four all had jobs, whether it was part time or full time. Jay and Brian worked for these two pretty big companies to edit videos and pictures, Alex was a photographer mostly for weddings and Tim had a part-time job sine the money the other three made was a bit more than enough. Sure it wasn't their dream job but it was close to it and they were pretty happy with it. 

Obviously you cant just go back to your normal self after being chased and controlled by a demon with no face that made you have seizures and almost killing each other. On good days they all ended the day with a movie marathon after making cookies or brownies. On bad days they had to convince one or two of them to get out of their room to eat something. On the worst days they had to calm down either one of them from several panic attacks.

Today, was a bad day. On the door of Brian's room was a paper with bold and colorful letters, sure it'd be a nice sign seeing how it was decorated, if only it didnt say "DO NOT ENTER!" That meant it'd take a lot of convincing to get him out. 

They didnt have a good plan either, it didnt matter how many times this happen they never had a specific way to get him out. The fourth time this happened they got him out with cookies, the fifth time that didnt work, neither did it the sixth or seventh. They had to figure out specific and different ways to get him out each time. 

"We'll just go in and talk to him!"  
"Alex the last time we did that he stayed in there for a week."  
"Well we do you have a better plan?"  
They didnt. so carefully they opened the door, they got rid of the locks for emergencies.  
for background, a few years ago when they first moved in they found a mushroom tent which they refused to get Brian for several days. Then one day they all, including Brian, woke up confused as to why there was a mushroom tent in their living room. since they couldnt return it with no receipt the tent now sat in the corner of Brians room.

And sure enough they found Brian in the tent. "Brian?"  
He looked up at them as if he didnt expect them to come in, "Do Not Enter's written on the door way! Why can’t everyone just go away?"  
They frowned, well that didnt work, they all began to leave, Tim being the last. "Except you." He heard, before he could close the door. he looked up to make sure Brian was talking to him, "You can stay," Brian said, nodding, to confirm his question despite not asking it out loud. Tim turned back at the other two who nodded, telling him to go, progress.

Brian had moved to the side, leaving Tim some space to sit down, The inside was nicely decorated and it was comfortable too, with blankets and pillows. "What do you think of my treehouse?" He asked, holding onto a frog shaped pillow he got last year as a present, "It's where I sit and talk really loud" He continued, looking down at the pillow and playing with it, "Usually..I'm all by myself" he mumbled, frowning a bit causing Tim to frown too. He didnt say anything though, not wanting to scare him away. he didnt want him upset though so carefully and slowly he reached for Brian's hand, holding it. he squeezed it after for a bit causing the others frown to be replaced with a smile suddenly, "I’m the captain but you can be the deputy" he joked, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world currently, making the other smile and even laugh a bit.  
"I'm really glad you think I'm so funny," Brian said, smiling that the joke made the other react like he wanted. 

After a while of talking the two ended up falling asleep at 3 pm in the tent, Brian woke up first an hour later, half asleep but still holding Tim's hand, "I don't think i'm ever gonna let you leave.."

**Author's Note:**

> this song is stuck in my head so yw  
> yes i wrote this in p.e which i am failing


End file.
